Stolen Innocence
by TheToasterSentinel
Summary: When Fairy Leviathan attempts to infiltrate the Resistance Base, she is caught by Ciel, and it all takes an unexpected turn. Yuri, lemon, femslash. If you don't like, don't read.


Stolen Innocence  
>This is possibly the first ever fic that shows yuri between Ciel and Leviathan. It was also done on request by Krocken. Enjoy, folks!<p>

The objective was simple. Copy X had sent Fairy Leviathan and Hidden Phantom to infiltrate the Resistance Base and steal their databases. The info they had needed to be uploaded to them to let him know what they know so far. However, the mission itself was very, very complex to explain to someone like Copy X. Well, it was hard to explain it to anyone. Period.

After dropping in the middle of the base, Phantom decided to split up. He went one day, and Leviathan followed. The place wasn't big, which was good and bad in different ways. It was good because it meant less searching. It was also bad because that meant it was far easier to accidentally run into people. However, that was of no concern to Hidden Phantom. However, Leviathan, on the other hand, was nervous.

Luckily, she managed to find a small data room and snuck inside when she established no one was nearby. As she went inside, she grinned when she saw the primary terminal. She walked over to it, but the moment she placed her hand on it, she heard a gasp.

She quickly turned around, seeing a teenage blonde. It was the girl who ran the Resistance. What was her name again? Ciel. Leviathan scowled. She had been discovered. But what could she do? Killing her would attract attention, but if she did nothing, Ciel would run away and report to the Resistance Soldiers, which would compromise her.

Ciel stepped back, frightened. "Y-You're one of them, aren't you?"

Leviathan raised an eyebrow. "Me? One of whom? I'm a part of many things, little girl. Please be more specific…"

"You're one of the Four Guardians of X. The Siren General."

"Well, someone's done their homework." Leviathan tried to delay Ciel as much as possible, but she could feel the beads of sweat coming down her neck. There's only one thing to do, she thought. What she had in store for Ciel wouldn't hurt her, but it would scar her.

The siren general started walking towards Ciel. "What are you going to do about it?" She said this, trying to boost her confidence by making a flirtatious smile.

Ciel stepped back again, even more frightened. "N-No! Stay back! Don't hurt me!"

"Aww, don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I'll take good care of you…"

Ciel tried to make a run for it. She turned around and headed for the door, but Leviathan grabbed her by the skirt before the door could slide open. She then pulled Ciel towards herself and whispered in her ear. "Shh…don't worry. You're with me now. We're going to have some fun…"

Ciel struggled in her grasp. "W-What do you want from me?"

"Oh, you'll find out. I'll punish you good…" Leviathan said, her smile turning into a smirk. Ciel nearly yelped at the word 'punish.' Leviathan wrapped her right arm around Ciel's neck, and the girl tried to push the arm away to no avail.

"Shh…this'll all be over soon." With her free arm, Leviathan reached over and rubbed her hand between Ciel's legs. She felt the wetness slowly coming, and she heard the moaning come slowly. She even felt that Ciel was starting to stop struggling. As if she enjoyed it. That was easy, Leviathan thought.

"Mm…you like this, don't you?"

Ciel couldn't speak too well. She was enjoying herself too much. "U-Uh huh…" She nodded, but started moaning again when Leviathan continued rubbing.

"Y'know, your clothes are in the way…May I?" Regardless, the question was rhetorical. Leviathan stripped Ciel of her skirt, her shirt, and her under-suit. In no time, Ciel was very naked, and Leviathan smiled.

The two remained in their respective positions. With no clothing blocking Leviathan's intruding hand, she proceeded to finger Ciel, her fingers running inside the girl's pussy. Ciel groaned, but the siren wanted more…variety.

"Turn around…" She whispered in the blonde's ear. She did so obediently, and Leviathan smiled. She knelt in front of her, leaning forward and licking the girl's pussy. Ciel started to moan some more.

"O-Oh my god…oh my god…that feels…_groan_…absolutely wonderful!"

"I know it does…"

Ciel started to yell, but not nearly loud enough to get the attention of anyone outside. "I…I think I'm going to…cum…!"

Leviathan managed a grin. "That's great." She then started to fully suck on Ciel's pussy, causing her to climax inside the reploid's mouth. She even swallowed the semen, tasting it. She savored it, and to her, it was quite delicious…

"Mm…you certainly enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Shaky, Ciel could only nod. Leviathan's grin widened. "Let's take this to the next level. Shall we?"

Like her last question, Leviathan didn't wait for an answer. She stuck out her tongue and licked Ciel's belly. Ciel moaned, but it was a quiet moan, and the feeling of that tongue calmed her. It relaxed her, as if it were washing away the day's stress. Leviathan moved up, dragging her tongue ever so slowly up.

As she reached the girl's petite breasts, she began sucking on the left breast, and with her right arm, she fondled Ciel's nipple between her finger and thumb. Ciel was in ecstasy, feeling as if she would collapse any second now in total ecstasy. She wanted to lie down and relax her body completely.

Eventually, Leviathan switched, alternating between each breast. Eventually, she pulled away with a small smacking noise. She began licking the nipple, before dragging her tongue up to the girl's neck, where she started sucking again. This time, Leviathan started to finger Ciel in her backside.

"O-Oh my god! Y-Yes!" Ciel moaned slightly louder now. She began to grind her thighs against Leviathan's, adding the element of pleasure. By now, Leviathan was sure that what she intended was clear, but she wanted to see how far things would go.

She then licked Ciel's lips, before making out with her. Leviathan's tongue inside Ciel's mouth was like an unexpected, albeit welcome, intruder. If that made sense at all, anyway. Still, logic didn't really matter that much at the moment. Even for a scientist like Ciel.

The kiss was felt passionate to Ciel and Leviathan. But Leviathan knew she felt nothing for the girl. She was merely toying with her. Then…Leviathan was surprised to feel something. Ciel's hand reached under her shirt, and she began to fondle the guardian's nipple. Now this was getting interesting, Leviathan thought to herself.

Ciel slipped Leviathan's shirt off, revealing pink nipples that stuck out on pitch-white skin. Ciel leaned closer, suckling on the guardian's artificial nipples. Leviathan couldn't help but moan a bit. This was certainly working out in her favor.

"Well…_grunt _Someone's enthusiastic…"

Leviathan silently yelped in surprise when she felt a small, but sharp pain. Then she realized that Ciel had gently bit her nipple. Submitting herself, Leviathan moaned. She didn't remember how it happened, but her back was suddenly against the wall. She rested her head against the cold structure, and felt Ciel's wet tongue lick her ear.

While this was happening, Ciel's hands were exploring and exploiting Leviathan's body. Ciel then lowered her head, kneeling in front of her pussy. She then began to lick it, just like the siren did to the blonde earlier.

However, Leviathan didn't want to be the submissive one. She wanted to be the one in control. She took a fistful of Ciel's hair and gently pushed it forward, forcing her face into her vagina even more. "Ohh…yes…that feels so good!"

Then she realized something. She was close to climaxing. "W-Wait!" But she was too late. Leviathan squirted her juices in Ciel's face, but the girl merely licked the juices off. Well, most of it, anyway. And that was good enough.

In the end, Leviathan knew that Ciel had learned her lesson, and eventually left.


End file.
